<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Do Not Fuck With Florists (They Will Fuck You Up) 勿惹花店主 by yelancc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174683">【授翻】Do Not Fuck With Florists (They Will Fuck You Up) 勿惹花店主</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelancc/pseuds/yelancc'>yelancc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, M/M, MoD!Harry, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelancc/pseuds/yelancc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利因为对自己的战后生活不满意，决定直接去解决产生这一切不满意因素的源头，而在四十年代时这个源头还依然在博金博克工作。他是死亡之主（Master of Death），该死的，他可以想做什么就做什么。</p><p>汤姆里德尔对于在一个又小又破的售卖魔法物件的商店里工作这件事并不十分满意，不论那些魔法物品有多有趣。而当一个让人无法忍受的陌生人在街对面开了一间最令人讨厌的花店后，他更加不满意了。</p><p>本文将是一个浪漫的轻喜剧，除涉及少量政治（魔法界的）以外。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】Do Not Fuck With Florists (They Will Fuck You Up) 勿惹花店主</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769080">Don't Fuck With Florists (They'll Fuck You Up)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/pseuds/MayMarlow">MayMarlow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇同人文是作者MayMarlow参加Tomarry Big Bang 2016时所写。原文也在AO3，希望有条件的小伙伴去点赞评论。在此感谢太太授权！</p><p>文章风格轻松，属于romantic comedy。同时小伙伴们在随缘也可以找到这篇翻译。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有人正在翻找他丢掉的垃圾。</p><p>更具体一点：在哈利家门前有一个男人。他在房子前，一只手拿着相机，另一只手尽量安静地在垃圾桶里翻找。哈利打死也想不起来这个人的名字，但是认出他是之前自己被迫出席的多场记者发布会中的一员。而自从伏地魔倒台、战争结束后，他已经被迫参加过超级多次了。</p><p>哈利……不喜欢这样。</p><p>他不喜欢发布会、公众的注意力，抑或是围住他的记者们。他彻头彻尾地憎恶着那些关于他出门购物、恋情的猜测、他有多少钱的文章。甚至还有一些傻瓜文章不知怎的通过他头发的状态推断出了他目前的生活境况——这太荒谬了！他每天都洗头，但为什么要也那么勤勉地每天将头发梳顺呢？</p><p>哈利施了防护咒语，阻止人们闯入他的房子，除非他们被特别邀请了。但是显然，如果想要缔结一个赤胆忠心咒来阻止人们找到他，仅仅作为一个受人欢迎的公众人物这个理由是不够的。根据某个说法，这是滥用特权，或者别的什么。<br/><br/>而这个说法，well，<em><strong>真是谢谢你</strong></em>，赫敏。<br/><br/>正在翻找垃圾的男人突然僵硬了起来，从他正在做的事情中抬起头来。他看向正门，确保那扇门还是关着的，并且企图查看是否有人在从屋子里面向外盯着他。哈利的窗户被施了咒语，它能让人从里往外看，但是不能从外看到里，只能看见一片黑暗和虚无。这有点儿……吓人，真的。<br/><br/>那个人太过专注于盯着那些好似空荡荡的窗户，而没有发现他身后的细微响动。在那片黑暗里，一个瘦高的骨架似的身影出现了。那个东西向哈利站的地方投出了谴责的目光，并不受凡人魔法的影响。<br/><br/>哈利抿着嘴笑了笑，示意那个东西继续。它继续了。不情愿地。<br/><br/>记者从垃圾桶前向后退了一步，无法摆脱被注视的感觉。他<em><strong>发誓</strong></em>，就在几分钟前天色还没有<em><strong>这么</strong></em>暗，而且，梅林啊——波特的垃圾桶实在是太无趣了！<em><strong>任何</strong></em>值得写的东西都找不到！<br/><br/>他失望地摇了摇头，转过身，然后直接和他这辈子都没见过的东西打了个对面。令人恐惧的东西。它不是摄魂怪，但是喀耳刻在上，他看起来就像一个摄魂怪。<br/><br/>“不，”那个人呜咽着说，后退了一步，还差点把相机掉在地上。<br/><br/>“嘿，”那个东西说，声音低沉而沙哑。然而，没过多久这个记者就鼓足了勇气重拾了理智，躲到一边跑掉了。奇迹般的，他的相机还被紧紧地握在手里。<br/><br/>一阵沉默过后，那个东西转向了哈利依然站立的地方。它耸了耸瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，穿过门飘了进来。<br/><br/>“你不能再逼我这么做了，”它说。“我是死亡。这太不体面了。”<br/><br/>“这对你来说是一种生活的调剂，”哈利回答。“把这当作成长的经验吧。一个对后辈的警告：别把死亡之主这种称号强加给根本不想要的人，因为你永远不知道他们会拿着这个称号做出些什么。”<br/><br/>“我没有把它强加给你。”死亡说，“我从未告诉你要收集死亡圣器。是你自己收集的。”<br/><br/>“我<em><strong>不能</strong></em>不做，你知道的。”哈利说，想起了他在霍格沃兹的最后两年。“无所谓了。你说我不能把这个称号让给别人，所以我们就僵在这儿了。再不能让我们两个更开心了。”<br/><br/>“我反对，”死亡说，为了从更近的地方盯着哈利而滑行穿过房间。“我们必须做点什么。我有太多的工作需要做，不能浪费时间替你吓跑给你添麻烦的害虫们。”<br/><br/>“我的麻烦多种多样，形式各异，”哈利叹气，对现在的处境也不是很开心，“我也没什么能做的，真的。”<br/><br/>“如果你<em><strong>可以</strong></em>呢？”死亡突然说，一小团蓝色的火焰在他中空的眼眶里更亮了。“你生活中大部分不如意的事——处不来的人、媒体对你的围追、公众的注意力……你的童年，所有的战斗……你的每一个伤口……它们的来源都有一个<em><strong>共同点</strong></em>。”<br/><br/>“我真不喜欢你这兴奋的语气，”哈利说，“不过，无论如何，还是讲讲细节吧。”<br/><br/>“一个已经死去的人，”死亡继续说道，“汤姆里德尔。<em><strong>他</strong></em>才是制造你所经历的一切麻烦的源头。”<br/><br/>“这个我倒是同意你的观点。但是正如你所说，他已经<em><strong>死了</strong></em>。”哈利说。他虽然不太确定这个话题的走向，但是对接下来的内容感到好奇。<br/><br/>“你的朋友们已经安顿下来了，不是么？”死亡突然说，语气太过满足以至于让哈利感到有些不舒服。“稳定的工作，孩子，日常生活。<em><strong>而你</strong></em>，恰好相反……”<br/><br/>“我对自己的状况心知肚明。”哈利低声说，不想承认在讨论这件事时突然一闪而过的受伤感。“这跟伏地魔和我的麻烦们有什么关系?”<br/><br/>“你在这里没什么牵挂了，”死亡说。“没什么能阻止你去直接解决你的问题了。<em><strong>我</strong></em>需要时间工作，为了让我一个人呆着，<em><strong>你</strong></em>需要找点事儿做，而<em><strong>汤姆里德尔</strong></em>需要在开始他的事业前被阻止——”<br/><br/>“哦，哦<em><strong>不</strong></em>。”<br/><br/>他咬着嘴唇，思考着目前的形势和他的选择。<em><strong>究竟怎样</strong></em>他才会把荣恩和赫敏像这样丢在身后？虽然实际上他已经有两周没见过他们了——自从赫敏否决了他要在自己家设置更多防护咒的建议后——而且也不是说他们<em><strong>需要</strong></em>他在身边。尽管他有许多职业选择，但他目前仍旧没找工作。他有朋友。他有自己的生活。虽然一切并不完美，但是安全又熟悉。把这一切都抛在脑后是一种不负责任的行为。<br/><br/>“这真是个可怕的建议。”哈利嘟囔道。不管怎样，他回到过去会产生什么后果呢？历史会就这样重写么？他究竟要在那儿<em><strong>做什么</strong></em>？还有——他到底要回到什么时候去？在所有人选里，他能拿<em><strong>汤姆里德尔</strong></em>怎么办呢？哈利摇头，转身面向死亡。他静静站了一会儿，然后缓缓地点头。他经常与错误的选择为伍，但没有一次像这次这样有趣的。<br/><br/>“我们就这么干，”哈利说。“我同意了，现在就走！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————1946————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“我现在看到了最傻缺的事儿，”博金冷嘲热讽地说，从店铺的前窗向外瞥，“看看啊！这太离谱了！”<br/><br/>翻倒巷是出了名的……呆在这儿有风险的地方。就算满是各种各样店铺的商业街也经常被人们致以警惕和怀疑的目光——而且这也不是全无道理的。这里讨论黑魔法的频率比其他地方大得多。虽然西奥贝特·博金坚持说他的店只是为不常见的古老魔法物品提供保密的估价服务，但在咨询的同时做一些交易也并不稀奇。<br/><br/>博金喜欢他的店铺的位置。他的店坐落于一条狭窄的小巷中，左手边是一个可以的律师事务所，街对面是废弃的办公室，街上除了能吓走误入翻倒巷之人的终日游荡的乞丐巫婆外，什么都没有。这状况一直持续到现在。事实上，在过去的一年里他店里生意越发红火了，这都是因为年轻的里德尔——一条有着了不起朋友们的斯莱特林毒蛇——来为他工作了。<br/><br/>然而现在，事情发生了改变。<br/><br/>“不论那个该死的疯子是谁，他最好赶快打包东西滚出去，”博金说。“真是太恶心了！”<br/><br/>就在街对面——之前是有着完美阴暗氛围的废弃办公室——现在开了一家花店。那是一家怎样的花店啊！之前破碎的窗子已经被修好了，闪闪发光，能让每个人都能透过它看见室内丰富的色彩。那家花店有几乎所有颜色和大小的花和植物——大部分在室内，但是有一些以最令人讨厌的姿态被摆放在了室外。<br/><br/>门口有两个穿着橘黄色围裙的骷髅，一个手捧花束、头戴花环，另一个手里举着广告牌，上面潦草的写着[欢迎光临！]。<br/><br/>“汤姆！”博金大喊，那个疑惑的年轻人从正在翻阅的账目中抬起头来。汤姆里德尔穿着一身相比于此地太过得体的袍子，头发整齐地梳在一侧，英俊的脸上挂着愉悦的微笑。他能毫不费力的直接融入那些在魔法部工作的人。博金不知道他为什选择在博金博克工作。而且他也不在意。<br/><br/>“有什么事么？”里德尔问，而年长的巫师心知肚明这轻快的语气和尊敬一点关系都不沾。<br/><br/>“你看见了么？”博金说，指向花店。“告诉我，你看见那个了么？”<br/><br/>“很难看不见。”里德尔回答。不太确定应该怎么形容街对面的花店。<br/><br/>“我要你去那儿——<em><strong>对，就现在</strong></em>——不论店主是谁，说服他搬到别的地方去。”博金说，“我才不管你<em><strong>怎么</strong></em>做。贿赂，威胁——<em><strong>我不在乎</strong></em>！只要能把那堆东西弄走就行。这品味太可怕了！”<br/><br/>汤姆点头，不确定自己是否赞同博金的观点。街对面的花店可以是任何东西，可能是一次悲伤的创业尝试，也可能是想要窥探四周的傲罗想出来的计划。不管怎样，这都不是他们需要担心的问题。然而，尽管如此，他还是非常希望走出这闷热的商店，呼吸一点新鲜空气。如果这样做的代价是说服某个眼睛闪亮的花店店主搬到别的地方去……汤姆对此接受良好。<br/><br/>穿过马路，汤姆注意到几个经常在这一带游荡的巫婆带着不同程度的困惑盯着展出的鲜花。店主在布置室外的展区时<em><strong>不可能</strong></em>注意不到他们。他为什么还要搬到这里来？<br/><br/>走进屋，花店既明亮又整洁。这地方闻起来棒极了，地板被抛过光，整个屋子对于翻倒巷来说都过于令人身心愉悦了。如果店主想过要融入这里的话，他明显失败了。<br/><br/>“有什么能帮忙的么？”有人说，汤姆转身看见一个人——和他自己差不多大，可能还小一点——穿着的衣服毫无疑问是麻瓜的，灰色的裤子和深蓝色的衬衫，上面还系着一条橙色的围裙。那个男人的眼睛非同寻常的绿，黑色的头发乱糟糟的，让汤姆焦虑得浑身血管发痒——他就不能至少梳一下头么？<br/><br/>“我想要找店主，”汤姆说，在脸上摆出礼貌的微笑。“我叫汤姆里德尔。我在街对面工作。”<br/><br/>“哦，梅林啊，”那个人重重的叹了一口气嘟囔着说。他的手上全都是泥，在伸出手和汤姆握手时都没费心思擦一下。“我就是店主，我叫哈利。”<br/><br/>“我知道了。”汤姆勉强地说，在哈里松手的那一瞬间就在手上施了一个清洁咒。说实话，还有什么人会叫<em><strong>哈利</strong></em>么？“很高兴见到你。”<br/><br/>“你来买些鲜花么？”哈利说，走向柜台后的洗手池。他就不能在握手前<em><strong>先</strong></em>洗手么？“这可真是个可爱的地方，想要一些能让心情阴郁的一天高兴起来的花儿么？”<br/><br/>“不完全是，不，”汤姆说，他的蓝眼睛眯了起来，假装很开心的样子。“就像我说的，我来自街对面的店，我无法注意不到我们来了一个新邻居。花店开在这里太不寻常了，这让我很好奇……所以我决定过来串门，欢迎你来这里。”<br/><br/>“哦，”哈利说，笑得十分阳光。“那太好了。我是说，我还以为你是来告诉我这个地方不适合做花店生意。我很高兴我想岔了。”<br/><br/>“好吧，”汤姆沉默了片刻后说。“那……那你确实想岔了。【译者注：仔细品味这个你确实想岔了~233】你来这里我很高兴，哈利。”</p><p>博金五分钟不到就看到汤姆回来了，立刻就明白事情进展得不顺利。“那个，呃，驱逐任务失败了，我猜测？”博金小心翼翼地问。“这也不是什么大事，我认为。那家花店肯定最后会倒闭的，因为根本没人会去。事实上，当几周时间过去那家花店都接待不到客人后，店主会更加赞成搬迁的想法的。”<br/><br/>“没必要等那么久。”汤姆说。他的语气平静而镇定，而他眼里流露出的诅咒意味比他脸上尖刻的笑容更能伤人。“别担心。我会处理好的。”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>当着其他人的面装傻充愣，是哈利之前很少纵容自己享受的乐趣。看到年轻的伏地魔的脸因为几乎控制不住的怒火而抽搐，让哈利开始想所有其他可以给伏地魔找麻烦的方法。<br/><br/>“你他妈的一直不停的盯着街对面，”柜台上一株栽在小花盆里的百日菊说。“有什么是我应该知道的么，孙子？”<br/><br/>“普通的花儿不会说话，”哈利喃喃地说，依然望着窗外的博金博克，“倒也不是说我介意这个。”<br/><br/>“我现在他妈的才不是一株普通的花，对吧？”百日菊呛声道，“我是死神（reaper）！”<br/><br/>“你真的还可以这么称呼自己么，你知道，当你不能用镰刀把什么东西开膛的时候？”哈利问。“死亡给了你严格的命令让你在这儿和我呆在一起。我还想起有些指令是关于保持安静的。”<br/><br/>“如果我早知道我会变成这样……一株有着红脸、用叶子当手的杂草的话，我早就拒绝接受这个单人任务去赢得那他妈的荣誉了！”百日菊说，扭曲着身姿，用一双看不见的眼睛看向哈利。“从现在起你和我就是一条绳子上的蚂蚱，伙计，所以你最好把你之前一直盯着的那个男孩的事都告诉我。”<br/><br/>“我才没直勾勾盯着他。”哈利说。“他是我的敌人。我们来这儿的唯一目的就是让他过得不如意。”<br/><br/>“真的么？”百日菊怀疑的问。“死亡说你有未解决的事宜，你应该瞄准正确的目标而不是乱伤无辜。”<br/><br/>“这个人<em><strong>就是</strong></em>正确的目标。”哈利向百日菊保证。“除此之外，你不需要替他担心。他配不上。更别提我<em>怀疑</em>他短时间内还会不会再来这儿。我可能会不得不需要主动去找他来重新建立联系，而你就不会被我们的……对话，所打扰了。”<br/><br/>“我有一种强烈的预感，”百日菊生气地脱口而出，“我觉得你错了。”<br/><br/>“我才不会猜错。”哈利说。<br/><br/>他错了，他<em><strong>当然</strong></em>错了。<br/><br/>一天之后，大约在午饭时间，哈利一边看报纸，一边喝着茶——想想看，他居然能像这样从最新的报纸上看到格林德沃失败的消息，而不是通过历史书和存档的报纸!——就在此时汤姆里德尔再次光临了他的店。里德尔身材高大，衣着讲究，英俊潇洒，显然是那种知道自己有多帅的人。<br/><br/>哈利为美貌叹气。<br/><br/>“你这个叹气可不像是你之前说的那样，”百日菊愤慨地悄声说，“你说他是你的<em><strong>敌人</strong></em>！记得么？你要沮丧恼怒地叹气！不能花痴地叹气！”<br/><br/>“哈利，”里德尔说。哦，梅林啊，这和伏地魔曾经直呼他的教名的情形完全不一样。“我又来了——希望你别介意——来和你讨论搬迁的事。”<br/><br/>“我没有这样的计划。”哈利说。“你想买朵花儿么？现在很流行玫瑰。”说实话，哈利根本不知道玫瑰是否受欢迎，但又不是说里德尔就知道流不流行。<br/><br/>“不，”里德尔回答，“不需要，谢——那是今天的报纸么？”<br/><br/>“是的，”哈利说，浏览完文章的最后几行。“他们写了很多关于格林德沃的文章，和打败他的那个人的。”<br/><br/>“邓布利多，”里德尔说，他的声音谨慎地保持中立，“谁知道他会做出这样的壮举呢。”<br/><br/>“我不了解这个人，但是这不是挺好的么？”哈利兴高采烈地说。他脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，凑近里德尔。“谁愿意有个黑魔王到处乱跑呢？难道格林德沃不知道当黑魔王有多令人烦恼么？”<br/><br/>“你究竟为什么会认为当黑魔王在他眼里是个麻烦？”里德尔问。“他将统领整个巫师界！肯定会有强大的巫师想要这么干。”<br/><br/>“对，确实会有。”哈利赞同。“但这不仅仅是强大就能完成的。管理一个政府是令人<em><strong>精疲力竭</strong></em>的。你能想象你必须跟踪每一项政府方面的动态、谈判、决策……么？更别提黑魔王往往使用及其不合法的手段上台。他们会有敌人企图在每一个重点上妨碍他们。不法之徒和非法组织都想法设法让他，呃，他们，下台。”<br/><br/>“我确信他对此有所准备。”里德尔说，听起来他对哈利和哈利的观点完全无动于衷，“不过现在讨论这些已经不重要了。”<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘你可以就这么让这段对话过去，’</span></em>哈利想，尽管他的想法听起来就像赫敏在说话似的，<em><span class="u">‘当你把你的约会对象淹没在你的个人观点里的时候，你挺让人不知所措的。哈利，我知道你很有热情……但是也许你可以慢慢来？至少等到第三次约会时？’</span></em><br/><br/>这听起来很有道理，不过他现在可不是在约会，所以他选择继续说下去：<br/><br/>“但是我们怎么才能<em><strong>真的</strong></em>准备好领导一个国家呢——甚至不止一个，考虑到他的，呃，活动领地——在你甚至都没有担任过任何一个政府领导职位的时候？”哈利问。“他为什么不能直接成为他的国家的魔法部部长呢——我确信他们国家里有这个职位，或者至少类似的职位？如果他能召集到足够多的支持者让他推翻政府，那他也可以让他的支持者们投票让他掌权！”<br/><br/>“事情不像你说的那样简单。”里德尔说，翻了个白眼。<br/><br/>“那成为<em><strong>黑魔王</strong></em>就很简单么？”哈利立马反问道。“成为一个统治者，领导战争和改变法律听起来很吸引人，但格林德沃真的能坐下来仔细讨论诸如教育、就业、税收和其他鬼知道的什么问题吗?你能吗?”<br/><br/>“你……<em><strong>不懂</strong></em>——有时整个体系需要彻底改革，而通过投票当选和讨好那些极力反对你的人来完成改革的目的，那会有很大的阻碍。”<br/><br/>“那就至少先试着当个一两年魔法部部长，对统治有个正确的理解！如果你讨厌这些事呢？<em><strong>你</strong></em>有兴趣讨论农业资助问题吗?或者是繁殖过剩的奶牛威胁威尔士人口的奶牛生育限制问题?”<br/><br/>“你知道么？<em><strong>是的</strong></em>，我<em><strong>会</strong></em>感兴趣的。”汤姆回答，而他甚至没在说谎。“除此之外，魔法部部长也不会独自一个人来管理政府。他会把任务委派给有能力胜任的人。这才是政府运作的方式。”<br/><br/>“理想状况下，是的。”哈利说，也翻了个白眼。“但是谁真的做到你说的那种程度了么？前部长——福力（Fawley）——是个大灾难。<em><strong>这个人</strong></em>一开始就不应该接近那个位置。想象一下，如果他决定变成黑魔王呢?”<br/><br/>“这种类比一点也不合理。”汤姆轻蔑地说。“福力被迫下台，并为他的无能而遭受煎熬。现在我们有斯宾塞穆文部长。他以卓越著称，很可能在即将到来的选举中再次获胜。”<br/><br/>“他非常受人尊敬和爱戴。”哈利表示赞同。“除了那些纯血统的人。他们还在不断地提起他是如何在魔法事故和灾难司当茶水童的。不管怎样，我们都跑题了。关键不在于某人作为一名部长有多好或有多坏，而在于有抱负的黑魔王们或许应该尝试用破坏力较小的方法来获得权力。”<br/><br/>“我认为我们在这个问题上不会很快达成一致了。”汤姆生硬地说，往后退了一步。不知怎的，哈利觉得汤姆脸上的笑容几乎可以用可爱来形容了，尽管他们今天的谈话并不十分愉快，而哈利也有很多对汤姆先入为主的了解。梅林的蛋蛋啊，哈利<em><strong>真不</strong></em>习惯和漂亮的人打交道。“我不想再浪费你更多的时间了。祝你今天过得愉快。”<br/><br/>“日后一定再来！”哈利在他身后高兴地喊道。喀耳刻在上，他早该知道伏地魔会是这样一个脾气不好的人。“他走了。”<br/><br/>“我不喜欢他，”柜台上的百日菊阴沉地说。“我希望他能直接睡死过去。在一场噩梦之后！”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“鉴于你呆在我的店里的时长，我开始对博金先生感到愧疚了。”哈利一边用药膏给生病的蒲公英治病，一边大声地开玩笑道。这可怜的小东西正在很快地枯萎，大概是因为心碎。<br/><br/>“别，”里德尔回答。“我一个小时完成的工作比那个男人一周完成的都要多。”<br/><br/>“你可真是聪明伶俐（Cute of you），”哈利说，在里德尔怒视他的时候回了个微笑。“你今天早上看报纸了么？格林德沃的审判日期已经确定了。虽然我并不太清楚为什么他会在<em><strong>这里</strong></em>进行审判，而不是<em><strong>德国</strong></em>，那个他真正来自的国家，那个他实施了大部分，呃，<em><strong>计划</strong></em>，的地方。”<br/><br/>“可能是因为邓布利多，”里德尔说。“大概他们认为他是唯一一个有能力制止他的——”<br/><br/>“但是那也说不通，”哈利反驳说。“他们本可以邀请邓布利多去德国参与审判的。他不会拒绝的。如果他们真的<em><strong>那么</strong></em>担忧他们限制格林德沃行动的能力，他们是怎么把他关在监狱里这么久的呢？他已经被监管<em><strong>好几个月</strong></em>了！”<br/><br/>“如果是邓布利多本人要求将格林德沃的审判在英国举行的话，德国魔法部很难拒绝。”里德尔说。“考虑到邓布利多才是真正打败他的人的话。”<br/><br/>“那这个审判日期就能解释得通了，我猜。”哈利认可道。“八月一日。正好在霍格沃兹开学之前。”<br/><br/>“确实。”里德尔咕哝着，皱了下眉。“我想不出会有多少人能来参加——我有预感，这将是一场盛大的活动。”<br/><br/>“Well，并不是每一天都有一个黑魔王被宣判终生囚禁。”<br/><br/>“终生囚——他<em><strong>肯定</strong></em>会被判处死刑！哪一个头脑正常的人会让这样大的威胁活下来？”<br/><br/>“我<em><strong>相当地</strong></em>怀疑他会被处决。”哈利说。“尽管魔法部有很多缺点，我还是相信他们正在努力尝试维持无死刑的规定。斯宾塞穆文不会让这种情况发生的。”<br/><br/>“也许他应该让它发生。”里德尔马上回答。“让格林德沃活下去会平白带来很多不必要的开支。威森加摩肯定会推动死刑判决。除此之外，如果斯宾塞穆文的目标是连任，他不能被视作软弱无能。”<br/><br/>“我的意思不是黑魔王不<em><strong>应得</strong></em>死刑，”哈利愉快地说。因为，说实话，他曾经就见过一个黑魔王被判处死刑，他还是行刑人。“毕竟，他杀了这么多人，对社会造成了那么大的危害……他确实应该得到严厉的惩罚，不是么？但我怀疑这不是格林德沃最终会得到的判决。”<br/><br/>“我很想知道你为什么对他的判决结果这么确定。”里德尔说，当看到哈利想继续说下去的时候轻蔑地挥了挥手。“不用麻烦解释了。我不关心这个。我想知道的是你会不会去审判现场。”<br/><br/>“谁知道呢，说真的。”哈利叹气。“我现在可真没心情应付黑魔王。”<br/><br/>“你见过太多黑魔王了，是么？”里德尔冷冰冰地说。<br/><br/>“哦，当然，”哈利回答，“他们都是自大狂，全都是。沉迷于永生、复仇和统治社会，却对如何管理他们的新政府毫无头绪——实话实说，那后果是因为管理不善而造成的巨大灾难。黑魔王们<em><strong>被高估了</strong></em>。”<br/><br/>“这是一个相当狭隘的观点，不是么？”里德尔说，声音有些压抑。“永生？复仇？你从哪儿听来的<em><strong>这些</strong></em>？”<br/><br/>“那你不同意么？”哈利问，声音轻快。“也许你自己也对成为黑魔王感兴趣?”<br/><br/>“几乎不，”里德尔马上回答。“不管我<em><strong>是</strong></em>什么人，我都是一个讲求逻辑的人。你们对黑魔王的笼统概括是不准确的，而且对现状一点也没有益处。你真的了解格林德沃的目的么？而我，就我个人而言，我一点也没听说过他关于永生和复仇的愿望。”<br/><br/>“那我一定是把他和另一个黑魔王混淆了。”哈利耸耸肩说。“你打算去看宣判吗?”<br/><br/>“是的，”里德尔说。“和我一起去吧。也许当你听完他所犯下的罪行后，你会发现成为一个黑魔王和成为一个魔法部部长是完全两码事。”<br/><br/>“但是他是为了成为黑魔王才犯下那些罪行的么？”哈利说，“还是说他为了犯下那些罪行才成为了黑魔王？两者之间有很大的不同，你知道的，而且如果他成为黑魔王是为了了获得权力，那么他去当魔法部部长也能获得那些权力。确切地说，对于一个身处那样职位的聪明而强大的巫师来说，没什么事是他做不到的。他是德姆斯特朗毕业的。如果谁能做到这些事儿，那一定是他。他还很英俊。现在想象一下霍格沃茨出了一个黑魔王。那<em><strong>太搞笑</strong></em>了！”<br/><br/>里德尔盯着他看了很长时间，然后深吸了一口气，用手推着柜台起身。<br/><br/>“既然你没有迹象表明要搬到更好的地方卖花，我相信你一个星期后还会在这儿?”里德尔说。“我会来这里接你，然后一起去观看审判。我相信那一定会让你受益匪浅。”<br/><br/>“当然，”哈利说。“不过，别等到一星期后才再来看我，要不然我会孤独寂寞的。”<br/><br/>“如果你能拥有更多顾客，就像你在对角巷能获得的那样多，”里德尔说着朝门口走去，“你就不会整天光忙着思念我了。”<br/><br/>“你可能低估了你的影响力，里德尔先生！”哈利喊道，与此同时，里德尔甩上了门。然后他叹了口气，摇了摇头。“鉴于过去<em><strong>你</strong></em>来看我的频率，你也会想死我的。”<br/><br/>其实，哈利也不是很清楚<em><strong>为什么</strong></em>里德尔会坚持来花店。如果说他的理由是试图来说服哈利去对角巷——或其他据说更好的地方——做生意，那也太过三心二意了。然而，总是有什么原因让他一直持续地过来花店。不论那原因是什么，哈利希望它能继续吸引里德尔回到店里——和那人一起渡过时光太有趣了，呃，抛开他的身份不谈的话。<br/><br/>至少，他比一株易怒的百日菊更适合聊天。</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————八月一日————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“我现在还是不能理解为什么这场审判不能在德国举行。”哈利一边嘟囔着一边推开熙熙攘攘的人群，而里德尔就在他的正前方引路。“你<em><strong>确定</strong></em>我们可以就像这样强行挤到前面去么？”<br/><br/>“如果你是自己一个人的话，那就办不到了。”里德尔回答，在他们继续往前走时把哈利拽近了些。“不过我恰好认识一些上层社会的朋友。地位高到能给我们俩弄到座位，而不是让我们和这些人一起站好几个小时直到审判结束。我们只要走到最前面，找到——你知道么？跟着我走就行了。”<br/><br/>尽管自愿跟从伏地魔的指令很奇怪，哈利还是照办了。在大概半个小时之后，他们两个都坐在了隔间里，这个隔间足够高，能让哈利不用站起来就能看清主席台。格林德沃还不见踪影，但邓布利多已经在了。<br/><br/>“你给我们安排的座位真不错。”哈利说。里德尔耸了耸肩，脸上带着得意的神情。<br/><br/>“理应如此。”他只说了这么一句，然后周围的喧哗声突然升高，让哈利重新把目光投向主席台。一个男人正在被一队傲罗引导着走向某个公开囚笼，他骄傲地挺直身板，尽管手腕和脚踝上戴着镣铐。那囚笼周围的空气泛起了涟漪，意味着那有一个防护罩，意在阻止任何想要复仇的观众对囚徒施恶咒。<br/><br/>“这就是他了，”里德尔自言自语道，往前倾身。“盖勒特格林德沃。史上最强大的黑魔王，根据历史学家描述。”<br/><br/>“当然他们会如此评价他。”哈利回答，回想起了伏地魔未来留下的废墟和残骸。“他们必须想方设法卖掉自己的书。如果戏剧化的评价和声明可以达成目的，为什么不这么做呢？”<br/><br/>“你是真的对……成为黑魔王不感冒，对吧？”里德尔问，转过身带着有深意的神情看向哈利。“看看我们周围的人。或者，看在梅林的份上，看看法官吧。甚至连陪审团都在他们可笑的帽子下发抖。”<br/><br/>“他当然令人畏惧。”哈利承认，不过语气听起来很奇怪，像是他自己<em><strong>一点儿也不认为</strong></em>格林德沃令人畏惧似的。“但是成为一个黑魔王需要哪些技巧呢？这就是一项直截了当、简单粗暴的活计。非常残忍。你杀死了数百甚至数千个你本可以统治的人。炸毁几个地方，对一两个魔法部进行恶意占领，挥挥魔杖就能赢得一切——而这是至今为止最简单的部分！他在企图接管他想要奴役的社会时失败了，现在会为此失去自由。如果你在政治选举中落败，你总能再来第二次。”<br/><br/>“你真的仔细思考过这个问题，不是么？”里德尔说，摇了摇头，回头继续看下面正在进行的审判。“你认为领导一场起义是最容易的部分？那么你认为，什么是最难的部分呢？”<br/><br/>“维持秩序，”哈利马上给出了回答。“说服成千上万因为他的恶行而憎恨他的人将他视为合法的统治者，而不是失去所有人，成为废墟之主。不过，对他来说这肯定不会发生了。他们本可以在德国审判他。或者在这里，非公开的审判他。他们本可以在所有证据都得到审查，审判结束后再宣布对他的判决。但是，我们得到的是……<em><strong>这样的大场面</strong></em>。一次<em><strong>演出</strong></em>。他的罪行在庞大的观众群体面前被一一罗列，确保我们受到冒犯并感到震惊，然后他的判决将被大声宣读。<em><strong>这太荒谬了</strong></em>！”<br/><br/>“好吧，正像你说的，对他来说一切都结束了。”里德尔说。“就当这是他最后一次演出吧。以后就不用再担心黑魔王了，不是吗?”<br/><br/>“我保持怀疑，”哈利说，突然向里德尔倾身，靠得更近些，近到让里德尔能够闻到他身上的花香。这有点让人分心，而里德尔不知道该怎么处理这件事。“黑魔王们来来去去。我向你保证，除非英国的下一任魔法部部长是一个有能力的统治者，我们肯定还会遇到一个充满妄想症、毫无逻辑、鲁莽粗暴的巫师，想要成为黑魔王。”<br/><br/>“这真是个不错的预言。”里德尔轻声说，态度里新增了一些紧张感。“哦，看，他们已经陈列完了他的罪行。让我们看看判决结果吧。”<br/><br/>哈利将目光集中在法官身上，不知什么原因，那个法官在将要宣布判决结果时一直在瞥向邓布利多。哈利叹了口气，足够放松到把身子更加靠向里德尔，而里德尔似乎对此并不关心，或者根本没意识到。他没有想要让里德尔对成为黑魔王感到厌恶——他来这儿不是做这个的。但是……好吧，某些对他而言的真实已经是另一个宇宙的一部分了，所以他为什么不能尝试让这个世界的未来变得更好呢?<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘话题又回来了，一个成为魔法部部长的里德尔，’</span></em>哈利想，打了个冷颤，<span class="u"><em>‘梅林知道最后结果会成什么样。’</em></span><br/><br/>“瞧，你说得对，”里德尔突然说。“在纽蒙迦德终生监禁。一群白痴。”<br/><br/>“邓布利多热衷于仁慈和给别人第二次机会，”哈利说，在座位上坐直，“他不会让格林德沃被处决的。”<br/><br/>“第二次机会不应该出现在这种情况下，尤其是像格林德沃这样的重大风险。”里德尔嘶声道，显然很恼火。“他应该被处决以绝后患。（He’s a loose end.）”<br/><br/>“你知道的，你的想法并不重要，”哈利说，居高临下地拍了拍里德尔的脸颊。“毕竟你不是立法者。你也不是魔法部的一员。如果你是魔法部部长本人，那么，你还能改变点儿什么。但是鉴于你现在的身份……学会习惯于抱怨吧，亲爱的。”<br/><br/>“我为什么会想要成为魔法部部长？”里德尔嘲笑道。“那些我必须参加的竞选活动。那些演讲。还要容忍那些自以为是的认为自己无知的想法价值千金的白痴们……谁会自愿做<em><strong>这些</strong></em>？”<br/><br/>“当然，想不想做这取决于你自己。”哈利说。“不过我相当确定，如果你能用心去做的话，你肯定能做到。”<br/><br/>“你竟然对我这么有信心，”里德尔说，摇了摇头，“行了，审判已经结束了。吃午饭么？当然，在对角巷吃。”<br/><br/>“听起来很棒，”哈利表示同意。“不过你别试图故意带我路过那些招商的店铺。我是不会从翻倒巷搬走的。”<br/><br/></p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>哈利活了这么久，后悔的事情并不多。<br/><br/>他<em><strong>确实</strong></em>后悔了的事情中的一件，就是认为汤姆里德尔可以成为一个讨人喜欢的人。<br/><br/>现在是八月中旬，有足够多的顾客因为各种各样的原因来到翻倒巷。就连哈利的小花店也变得出乎意料的受欢迎了起来，尤其是在巫婆中间。他并未对此发表质疑，当然——只是简单地带着愉快的微笑做他的生意，并热情地欢迎大家下次光临。<br/><br/>就在那天，因为某种奇特的原因，哈利的第一位顾客直到中午才出现。正在后屋工作的哈利带着热情洋溢的微笑冲这个外表邋里邋遢的男人打了个招呼。<br/><br/>“你好！你有什么想要的么？”<br/><br/>“我想给我的妻子买点好看的花。”这个男人回答，摘下帽子挠了挠头。“那个可怜的小傻瓜，过去的几年对她来说太难熬了。”<br/><br/>“确实如此，”哈利叹息着说。他清楚战争给人们带来的压力和苦痛，即使是对不在前线战斗的人来说也尤为难熬，尤其是有小孩儿的女人。“我相信，这对我们大多数人来说都很残酷，尤其是身为父母的人们。你有什么具体想要的么？”<br/><br/>“没，没有，”这个男人说，“粉色的花，我猜，她喜欢这个颜色。你知道的，我本来没想买花的。”他向窗口示意。“但是外面的人群引起了我的注意，然后我就看到了你的花店，就想——嘿，管他呢。也许买些花也能让她高兴起来呢！”<br/><br/>“人群？”哈利嘟囔道，转身向窗外看了一眼。他惊讶的看到在博金博克门前人山人海，人们正在排队等待进入，但与此同时也挡住了哈利商店的去路。难怪没有顾客来！究竟发生了什么？<br/><br/>哈利尽力把注意力重新集中在为他的顾客寻找合适的花上，同时尽量不去理会外面的骚动，把他的好奇心搁置在一边。这不可能是个巧合——<em><strong>不知怎的</strong></em>，哈利也<em><strong>不确定</strong></em>是什么促使的，他就是觉得这一定是里德尔的花招。<em><strong>他为什么要这么做？</strong></em>确实，他想要让哈利搬出翻倒巷，但为什么<em><strong>现在</strong></em>倒开始努力了？哈利本来以为他们已经开始真正地，也许吧，开始好好相处了？他为什么想要哈利离开呢?他没有理由怀疑或提防他!<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘结论，’</span></em>哈利痛苦的想，<em><span class="u">‘不能相信一个长着那样漂亮的脸蛋的人。看在梅林的份上，那可是伏地魔！’</span></em><br/><br/>和他的顾客交易完毕后，哈里站在柜台后面，开始照料一种来自利比亚沙漠的罕见的亚马逊仙人掌的受伤的叶子。在博金博克店里进进出出的人似乎并没有随着时间的推移而减少，哈利的顾客根本就进不来。这太令人沮丧了，这种情况必须受到制止。哈利不能浪费一整天的时间等待奇迹的发生——显然，他必须去做点什么。<br/><br/>“别这么做，”柜台上的百日菊嘶哑着喉咙说，“不要挑起和邻居的争斗。就连我们这些死神都知道。”<br/><br/>“挑起和邻居的争斗的不是<em><strong>我</strong></em>。”哈利回答。“我只是……去调查明白为什么我的邻居要<em><strong>找我的茬</strong></em>。”<br/><br/>“这听起来一点也不像个好主意。”百日菊抗议道。“听着，我知道他是——哦，管他呢，好吧，你就去杀了他吧！”<br/><br/>尽管哈利很早就打了烊，他一直等到下午才穿过街道，走进那家黑暗肮脏的店，只发现大多数货架都空了，而里德尔站在收银机旁，脸上带着一种令人厌烦的自满神情。当他看到哈利向他走来时，那人笑了。<br/><br/>操。他有酒窝。<br/><br/><strong><em>操他的。</em></strong><br/><br/>“没想到会在这里见到你，”里德尔说，“有什么我能帮忙的么？”<br/><br/>“没，没有。”哈利回答。“我不禁注意到你的商店突然顾客爆满。你是在卖什么新品，还是你特意在什么地方打了广告么？”<br/><br/>“都不是，”里德尔回答，“我们正在做打折活动。库存积压，现在正是时候清理一下货架，放些新东西上去。”<br/><br/>“真是令人欢喜的操作（Lovely），”哈利嘟囔着，眯着眼睛看向那人。“我相信你的顾客都十分开心。”<br/><br/>“哦，是的。”里德尔向他保证道，然后走到哈利身边，带着他走向店铺深处，用一只手扶着他臀部上方的腰。“我能有幸给你讲讲我们的商品么？例如这个水晶泪滴装饰品，正如你所看到的，一个人类的胎儿被封存在其中得到了永生。独一无二。”<br/><br/>“我确实希望这是独一无二的。”哈利做了个鬼脸说，“难道会有谁想再做一个这东西么？”<br/><br/>“你会感到震惊的。”里德尔露齿而笑。哈利想，就连他的<em><strong>牙齿</strong></em>也那么迷人。梅林啊，这多么令人恼怒啊。<br/><br/>“这次……<em><strong>打折热卖活动</strong></em>会持续多长时间？”哈利问，一边从他的身边走开一步，向出口靠近。“只有今天？还是整个周末？”<br/><br/>里德尔耸了耸肩，装出若无其事的样子。“我们一开始确实只计划在周末进行，”他说，一边把他整齐的刘海往一边梳了一下。“但活动太成功了，而我们要处理掉的不需要的商品也太多了，所以我们决定把活动延长几天。应该一直会持续到周三，我想。我希望这不会妨碍到你的生意吧?”<br/><br/>“你他妈知道的很清楚你确实妨碍到了我的生意。”哈利压低声音说，怒视着那人。“但如果你认为你赢了，你就等着瞧吧，里德尔。你还没见过我的<em><span class="u">所有能耐</span></em>呢。（You haven’t seen anything yet.）”<br/><br/>“天哪，我还以为我们是朋友呢。”里德尔嘲讽道。“我们不能好好相处吗?在翻倒巷这个可爱小角落里做邻居?”<br/><br/>“哦，当然，如果你想<em><strong>像这样</strong></em>继续下去的话的话。”哈利回答说。他只想将另一个人脸上那自信的表情抹干净。他露出了虚假而又甜美的微笑，继续道，“这件事儿把我对你的每一点迷恋都抵消掉了。再见！”<br/><br/>然后他离开了，砰的一声把门关上，在身后留下了一个惊讶地瞪大眼睛的汤姆里德尔。</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>里德尔的促销活动确实一直持续到了周三。幸好，尽管他的店铺货物的价格依然低廉，哈利的花店和博金博克的顾客数目已经回到了往常。里德尔一直没来找过他，而哈利不知应该作何感想。出人意料的，他已经习惯于里德尔不时的拜访了，虽然他清楚地知道他的身份和他正在谋划的事。更别提当哈利承认里德尔英俊时并没有在<strong><em>说谎</em></strong>。<br/><br/>“你<em><strong>希望</strong></em>你当时是在说谎。”百日菊说道，语气里塞满了一大堆的评判之意。<br/><br/>然而，哈利可以肯定的是，无论如何他都需要反击回去。里德尔那几天的促销活动毫无疑问的严重打击到了哈利的日常进账，如果他不幸的没在银行里存足够的钱作为备用的话，他就要勒紧自己的裤腰带过活了。哈利<em><strong>不能</strong></em>让这件事就这样过去，坦白地说……他回到这个时间点<strong><em>不正是为了</em></strong>让里德尔活得不那么如意吗?<br/><br/>就在这个周五，汤姆在上班时一直被一种莫名的感觉萦绕着。当他一大早打开店门时，他看到对面的花店依然还在关闭着。不仅如此，门口的骷髅骨架还穿上了黑袍，窗户上挂着一条大黑丝带。汤姆可不常见到这种情形，不确定这意味着什么。<br/><br/>当人们，<strong><em>好吧</em></strong>，当巫婆、小混混、乞丐和别的奇奇怪怪的人开始聚集在花店门口时，汤姆马上就注意到了。他还注意到，每个人几乎都穿着黑色衣服，无一例外。有些人显然用了一点煤灰来帮助他们融入人群。他们在花店里进进出出，奇怪的是，尽管出了花店，但他们并没有离开这一小块地方。<br/><br/>汤姆过了一会儿才注意到，从花店走出来的人手里都拿着杯子和小盘子，盛着像是糕点的东西。<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘究竟发生了什么？’</span></em>汤姆想，犹豫着朝门口走去。店里的上一位顾客光顾已经是很久之前了，他不知道哈利正在策划些什么，但这件事儿肯定会影响自己店里的生意。博金不会高兴的。幸运的是，老板给自己安排了一次旅行，这几天都不在店里，并且忍受老板的抱怨对他毫无吸引力。<em><span class="u">‘他不可能在做促销。这些臭鱼烂虾不会因为便宜的花而聚集到这里。’</span></em><br/><br/>汤姆犹豫了一会儿，推开店门，走了出去。就在这时，他差点撞上了两个正忙着把一大堆小山一样的糕点塞进嘴里的巫婆，她们正毫不羞愧地把它们弄得一团糟。汤姆忍住厌恶，但还是竭力挤出迷人的笑容，转向站得更近的那个巫婆。<br/><br/>“请原谅我的打扰，（Excuse me）”他说，“你们是在这里举行聚会么？”<br/><br/>“原谅你了！（Excused）”那个巫婆答道，说话时他可以看到她嚼了一半的食物。<br/><br/>“我想知道是什么促成了这次……可爱的会面?”汤姆问，“是什么打折活动么？”<br/><br/>“我是来吃东西的，”巫婆说，用一簇头发擦了擦嘴，然后继续说，“这是一个派对。我们在庆祝哈利先生的宠物的死亡。”<br/><br/>“是葬礼。”另一个巫婆说。“我觉得这叫做葬礼。食物很好吃。但我一点也不喜欢他给的饮料。加水太多，太烫了。”<br/><span class="u"><em><br/>‘他的宠物死了？’</em></span>汤姆想。<span class="u"><em>‘我都不知道他还有宠物。’</em></span>哈利看起来不像是那种会养宠物的人，因为他大部分时间都在照料鲜花。<br/><br/>汤姆仍在思考，然后尽可能快地退回了店里，不让其他人注意到他。他并不特别关心动物，尽管一想到如果自己的宠物死了他就皱起了眉头。也许他能给哈利一些时间去缅怀他的宠物，就算代价是流失掉今天的客户。这没问题。一天还是可以接受的。<br/><br/>除此之外，在经历了上个周末和之后几天的喧嚣之后，这种舒适的安静是一种令人愉快的变化。他可以花几个小时查看书架上的新商品，也许读一两本自己买不起的书。就一天，而博金根本不需要知道这件事。</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>下一个周五很快就到来了，而博金博克最好的营业时间段又一次的被臭烘烘的怪人们打断了。然而不像上个星期，这周博金已经旅行回来了。他对此的反应和高兴和理解一点也沾不上边。<br/><br/>“喀耳刻在上，这该死的究竟发生了什么？”老巫师愤怒地喘着气说。“是那个花店店主么？是他做了——<strong><em>当然</em></strong>是他了！汤姆！去把他叫停！这个<em><strong>厚颜无耻</strong></em>的傻子。这太<strong><em>荒诞</em></strong>了！”<br/><br/>“好的，先生。”汤姆回答说，克制着自己的脾气。“我是应该先把库存清点完再去，还是……？”<br/><br/>“不，不用，我会清点这次的库存的。”博金说。“你赶快去吧！”<br/><br/>汤姆走出店铺，不仅打算完全忽视掉那对为了争抢一碟子不知什么样式的甜食而拿着拳头互殴的巨怪，而且一点也不想靠近那群正在玩一种涉及了太多骨折插曲的游戏的巫婆们，这一点也不吸引他。他一走进花店，就看见哈利站在柜台边，盯着桌上的一个小棺材。哈利穿着一身的黑色，唯一的一点颜色是编在他头发里的一株百合花洒出来的。<br/><br/>他真是……他……好吧，对方并不是特别的<em>不好看</em>，汤姆注意到。<br/><br/>“糟糕的一天？”他问道，走近柜台。哈利抬头看了看他，耸了下肩膀。<br/><br/>“我生命中的每一刻都是糟糕的，”他郁郁地说，“你来做什么？”<br/><br/>“看看这里发生了什么。”<br/><br/>“一个葬礼。我心爱的宠物去世了。”<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘<strong>又</strong>去世了？’</span></em>汤姆想，对目前的状况产生了一点怀疑，“它不是上周就去世了么？”<br/><br/>“哇哦，”呃，那是…好吧，<em><strong>一朵花</strong></em>突然说道，它细小的声音里充满了轻蔑。“你这无耻的贱妇！”<br/><br/>“什么？？”汤姆惊愕地问，然后摇了摇头，从花上转过头来盯着哈利。哦梅林啊，他站得离哈利这么近，近到让他更明显地发觉那一身黑袍子衬托得对方令人恼火的帅气。<em><strong>而且</strong></em>他闻起来也很香。真的很好闻。这是<strong><em>为什么</em></strong>呢？“你缺个解释。”<br/><br/>“鲜花每周都会逝去，托马斯。”哈利抽了抽鼻子。<br/><br/>“那……可不是我的名字。”汤姆说。“汤姆不是任何名字的简称。另外，那个是用来——哦，<em><strong>不</strong></em>。”然后他深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来，伸手去拿桌子上的小棺材。如果他的假设是正确的，那么梅林就见鬼了，他会拔出魔杖，向这个讨厌的人施恶咒，不管他长得多么漂亮或者为人多么有趣。<br/><br/>更别提他根本不是这样的。不漂亮。也不幽默。他不是的。<br/><br/>“有些人把石头当做宠物，”哈利赶忙说。“只要你足够爱它，任何东西都可以成为宠物。”<br/><br/>“事情可不是这么办的。”汤姆嘶嘶地说。其他几个在花店里闲逛的人似乎终于觉察到有什么不对劲，带着惊恐的表情匆匆跑了出去。“事情！不是！这么！办的！”<br/><br/>“<strong><em>我</em></strong>就是这么办事儿的，伙计，”哈利回答道。“你看，我是个敏感的人。我珍爱我所有的宠物，当我失去它们时，我会缅怀它们。”<br/><br/>“你我都知道这是怎么回事，”汤姆说，克制住自己用拳头猛击柜台、把小棺材扔到外面的冲动。“这一切都是因为我办了那场促销？你用这出闹剧来回应一个完全合法的商业活动?”<br/><br/>“哦，但你和我都知道情况<em><strong>并非如此</strong></em>。”哈利回答。“联系上下文，我亲爱的朋友。联系上下文是非常重要的。那场促销不是<em><strong>单纯</strong></em>的促销，而是一种让我的收入直线下降的诡计。考虑到了这一点，情况就不一样了，不是吗?”<br/><br/>“可你这样是不是有点过分了?”汤姆坚持道。“你不觉得你有点反应过度了吗?”<br/><br/>“你早就知道会有今天，不是么？”哈利哼声道，连他自己都不知道自己是什么意思。“如果你想举办另一场促销那就尽管开办吧。我的生意<em><strong>兴隆</strong></em>着呢，我不会离开这里的。”<br/><br/>“你知道么，<strong><em>那就随你便吧</em></strong>！”汤姆退让了，从柜台边走开，皱着眉头。“做你想做的去。让我看看你能在这里待多久。这些把戏不足以让你长久经营下去。”<br/><br/>“那是我的事儿，不劳您操心，”哈利说。“你可以回去做，嗯，不管你在做什么，只要你不想着在我面前为黑魔王辩护就行。”<br/><br/>“我<em><strong>没有</strong></em>辩护——”<br/><br/>“你当然没有了。”<br/><br/>“不，<strong><em>你听我说</em></strong>，”里德尔坚持道，倾身离哈利更近了些。梅林啊，里德尔的头发看起来真棒。哈利认为这太让人讨厌了，在某种程度上，也太令他分心了。就一点儿分心。“我理解你的想法。我只是单纯觉得当黑魔王和当魔法部部长没那么多的相似性。”<br/><br/>“他们不是完全一样的，”哈利同意道，“但是有什么事儿是你成为黑魔王想要去做，但作为一个魔法部部长却做不到的呢？”<br/><br/>里德尔阴沉地看了他一眼，然后重重地叹了口气，闭上眼睛，明显感到了精疲力竭。“你不会懂的。你去了解他的逻辑又有什么好处呢？他已经失败了，他不再是黑魔王了。”<br/><br/>“那谁又能保证不会有下一个黑魔王在他之后突然出现呢？”哈利提问。“然后我们就会再次回到死亡和恐怖的循环中去。”<br/><br/>“这有点不切实际，不是么？”里德尔回答。“你的话听起来就像一定会有第二个格林德沃对我们发起战争似的。这有些夸大其词了，不是么？尤其是考虑到没人会有办法知道未来会发生什么的情况下。”<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘你他妈个大混蛋，’</span></em>哈利想，<span class="u"><em>‘我们两个都清楚你想要什么。’</em></span>里德尔并没有特别支持格林德沃，也不是极端反对他。相反，如果哈利没有他的那些对里德尔的事先了解，他就会想当然地认为这个人跟其他巫师一样，有时喜欢站在魔鬼的立场，试图从不同的角度分析情况。有人只是试图分析黑魔王的行为，却不幸地忽视掉他带来的所有灾难。<br/><br/>“我现在没时间和你再一次讨论这个了，”里德尔说，“我还有工作要做。就……别再办葬礼了，可以么？”<br/><br/>“别告诉我应该怎么做，”哈利说。“如果有必要，每周我都会像欢迎老朋友一样迎接死亡。（I greet death like an old friend, every week if I have to.）”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>下一场葬礼如期在一周后举行。<br/><br/>实话实说，哈利已经对这整件事感到厌倦了，如果不是汤姆特意叫他别再这么做的话，他就不会这么费心再做了。至少现在来这家花店的人越来越多，博金先生似乎也不再想把他赶走了——至少那人不再像以前那样一直瞪着他了。奇怪的是，里德尔也有一段时间没有出现。<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘他放弃了么？’</span></em>哈利突然想。令人惊讶的是，这种想法并不像哈利想象得那样令他满意。<br/><br/>两天后，里德尔走进了店门。然而，与以前不同的是，现在……他有什么地方与众不同了。哈利装作冷静镇定的样子，过了一会儿才意识到到底发生了什么变化:里德尔以前都是满怀着自信和错位的愤怒，带着未知的待解决的迷惘，但是现在，他走进店里就像一个立了军令状的人。<br/><br/>“我来这里买花。”里德尔说，把哈利吓了一跳，手里拿着的百日菊差点被掉在地上。另一个巫师似乎并没有发觉他的要求有什么不妥，而且坦白地讲——他的要求本来就没有不妥。只是未来的黑魔王来他这里买花有点太奇怪了。哈利无法想象伏地魔会做出这样的事。<br/><br/>“小心点，”百日菊愤愤地说道，他的尖细的声音小到几乎让人听不到。“虽然我是个死神，但是你把我像这样摔下去我也活不下来！”<br/><br/>“买花？”哈里重复道，猜测他要把花送给谁。伏地魔没有……他跟谁约会过吗?等等，<em><strong>真的吗</strong></em>?邓布利多说过，里德尔一生中没有任何一段有意义的情感关系，但这是百分百的真话吗?“当然可以。有什么具体想要的么？”<br/><br/>“告诉你现在视其为……<em><strong>宠物</strong></em>的那朵花，”里德尔说，显然意有所指。“我想要买它。告诉我它的价格。”<br/><br/>“四个加隆，七个纳特。”哈利沉思了片刻后回答。然后他指了指在窗边沐浴着阳光的一簇百合花。“就是那朵，白色的有点下垂的那朵。她是我的最爱。她价值四个加隆和七个纳特，但你知道吗?鉴于我们两个是朋友，所以我给你特价:六个加隆。”<br/><br/>“你疯了么？”里德尔呛声道。“这根本不——对于一朵花来说，这个价格太<strong><em>离谱</em></strong>了!”<br/><br/>日子过得艰难，”哈利轻松地回答。“而且，她是我心爱的宠物，托马斯。你怎么敢叫我卖掉我的宠物？她就像我的孩子一样！”<br/><br/>“你已经给出价位了——尽管这个价格贵到离谱。你现在假装不想卖已经太晚了。”<br/><br/>“如果你不愿意付钱，你可以去田里自己摘花。我相信你会找到很多花的。”<br/><br/>“我买了，”里德尔说。他翻白眼的动作使哈利想起了罗恩。然而，里德尔一点也不像他最好的朋友，那种相似瞬间就消失得无影无踪。“但我要把它栽在花盆里一起带走，而不是把它剪下来。你能做到这个，对吧？”<br/><br/>“是的我可以，”哈利一边回答，一边走过去准备一个花盆，然后把百合从现在的地方移栽出来。“我可会魔法，你知道的。”<br/><br/>“我<strong><em>真是太</em></strong>讨厌你了。”里德尔嘶嘶地说，把六个加隆扔到了柜台上。“就……把花栽好。别装得太过于情绪化——我们都知道我一走出店门你就会把另一朵花当做宠物。”<br/><br/>“事实上，”哈利说，“百合（Lily）是我最喜欢的花。我会等到你告诉我这株已经去世了，我才会选下一株。”<br/><br/>“你有最喜欢的花的种类，”里德尔说，语气听起来有点奇怪的……不赞同？“梅林啊，你是在女孩的包围中长大的还是到底发生了什么让你对花如此感兴趣? ”<br/><br/>“首先，男人对花感兴趣是一件十分正常的事。其次，我的母亲的名字是Lily。”哈利轻快地回答。“她在我一岁时去世了。我从小在我姨妈家长大，她经常让我去照料花园。”<br/><br/>“听起来不错。”里德尔说，明显没有因为他听到的话而感动。“在这只花枯萎之前试着别去再举行葬礼了，行么？”<br/><br/>“当然可以。”哈利赞同道，把花盆的底部用纸包裹起来。“让我们看看它在你的照顾下能活多久。过几天你一定要再来坐坐。我在考虑下次葬礼上是不是应该吃点咸的。”<br/><br/>“现在先别急着筹办葬礼，”里德尔说，伸出手那已经被打包好了的百合花。“我可不喜欢你浪费自己的金钱。”<br/><br/>“不用担心我的钱，亲爱的。”哈利说。“从底部托着花，对，就像这样。谢谢您的惠顾，祝您有愉快的一天，先生!”<br/><br/>“这是你对我说过的最不真诚的话了。”里德尔对他说，一边面冲着哈利一边倒退着往门口退去。“请善待你的邻居。”<br/><br/>“我不想从你的嘴里听到这些。”哈利在他身后喊道。当门关上时，他叹了口气，又一个人被留在了花店里。截止到此时此刻，他和里德尔的友好关系似乎并没有像他预料的那样顺利发展，但他并不在意，真的。他曾经杀死过伏地魔一次——伏地魔对他父母的死负有责任——他发现要分清里德尔是谁和他将成为什么人非常容易。<br/><br/>要是哈利能说服他做魔法部部长，而不是黑魔王就好了。但真的…成功的可能性有多大?</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>几天过去了，汤姆依然没有再来拜访他。哈利能看得到的，只有每次他离开商铺时所瞥到的几眼，要么是下班回家——鬼知道<strong><em>他家</em></strong>在哪儿——要么是外出办事。不过，他不像是在故意忽视哈利。更确切地说，他似乎是在思考些什么，总是被什么事情占据着心神。他是在，也许，重新评估他的人生目标么？<br/><br/>“别抱太大希望，”百日菊说，放松地摆动着自己的叶片。“记清他的真实身份。伏地魔只不过是一连串失望的集合体。甚至连他的父亲都不想要他。”<br/><br/>“那……那件事儿有点复杂。”哈利回答说，不知道该如何为一个杀人无数的凶手辩护。“你是在断章取义。话说回来，死亡把你留在这里到底有什么目的？”<br/><br/>“为你提供指导与智慧。”百日菊立马做出答复。“这两者中的任何一个你都没有，所以我才会在这儿。”<br/><br/>“死亡真的希望我向你学习智慧和指导吗?”哈利问，对这些说法深表怀疑。“话虽如此，我从你那儿也得不到这两者中的任何一个就是了。”<br/><br/>“我厌恶你的态度，<em><strong>朋友</strong></em>。”百日菊说，“再说——哦，看看谁来了。说曹操，曹操就到（Speak of the devil and he shall appear），头发总是那么梳得花枝招展的。”<br/><br/>哈利在听到门被推开的声音时就转过了身，让他高兴的是，来的人是里德尔。那个男人穿着一如往常的巫师袍，黑色的头发整齐地被梳向脑后。这太奇怪了，哈利想，一个看起来宁愿在图书馆里研究满是灰尘的大部头书籍的人，居然会用自己的双手向世界宣战，发动战争，还不是一场，是两场。他看上去根本不像芬里尔·格雷伯克和贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇那些人那样暴力、危险。<br/><br/>现在他又来到了自己的花店，手里捧着在花盆里栽着的非常健康的百合花。<br/><br/>“我看到那株花还活着。”哈利说，在围裙上擦了擦手。“我亲爱的宠物出什么问题了么？”<br/><br/>“什么事儿都没有，”里德尔说，把花盆放在了柜台上。“你不需要准备另一场葬礼了。”<br/><br/>“那应该是件好事儿，我想，”哈利叹气。“那我能帮你什么忙呢？”<br/><br/>“你之前说这是你，嗯，最喜爱的花。”里德尔开始说。“你也说过这是你的宠物。我知道你在说谎，就为了惹火我，但是你也说了，只要这东西活着你就不会再举办另一场葬礼。”<br/><br/>“对，我确实这么说了。”哈利赞同道，试图猜测话题的走向。里德尔是不是对这朵花做了什么使它保持新鲜?他为什么把它带回店里?<br/><br/>“我想要你把这盆花放在你身后的架子上，”里德尔说，把百合推向前。“别卖了它。它依然属于我。或者说，是属于我们两个人的。它是我的，所以你不能卖了它，它是你的，所以你依然可以把它当做宠物。”<br/><br/>“那当它枯萎的时候？”哈利问，奇怪的是，他并不反感和里德尔共同拥有某样东西这个说法。也许他可以利用这种新的联系，把它作为让里德尔的生活减少犯罪活动的一种方式？“你也会来参加它的葬礼？”<br/><br/>“它不会死去的。”里德尔自信地说。“我亲自施了魔咒。它不会死了。”<br/><br/>“等等，让我把这件事搞清楚。”哈利回答，感到心里有些奇异的触动。他上次有这种感觉是几年前的事了，当时他在一场魁地奇比赛中伤了脚，金妮把他抱起来，抱到最近的一张椅子上让他坐下休息。“你要送我一朵花——我<em><strong>最喜欢</strong></em>的花——你还对它施了魔法，使它永不凋谢?”<br/><br/>“别说得像，嗯，像那样似的。”里德尔呛声道，脸上浮现出了一些粉色。他在<em><strong>脸红</strong></em>么？“我只是不想再让你举办的葬礼来打扰我们的生意。”<br/><br/>“这种魔法太不可思议了，”哈利发出赞叹声，用指尖戳了戳百合花。“令人印象深刻。”<br/><br/>“植物很容易获得永生。”里德尔说。“它们的构成十分简单，使得加强和维护它们的机能变得很容易。但是动物？要难得多。而且没有意义。”<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘那人类呢？’</span></em>哈利想问，但又不敢问。取而代之，他看着里德尔说：“你看起来对这些东西很博学。”<br/><br/>“我知道的多的多。”里德尔回答。“我享受学习魔法的过程，就这么简单。你永远不知道什么时候会需要一个咒语让玫瑰永生。或者，对你来说，百合花。”<br/><br/>“如果这话不是你说的，那可就太浪漫了。”哈利叹气道。“除非你有想要追求的人？”<br/><br/>里德尔看了看他，表情十分冷漠。“没有，”他说，语气中突然带着攻击性。“梅林，我绝对<strong><em>没有</em></strong>想要用鲜花和幽默的对话来……<em><strong>追求</strong></em>……<em><strong>任何人</strong></em>。”<br/><br/>“你知道你很帅么？”哈利说。“如果你真的送花给某人，并和他们谈论有趣的事情，我敢肯定你会做得很好。”<br/><br/>“别做梦了，”里德尔直截了当地说，“我猜，政治对某些人来说还不够有趣。”<br/><br/>“很遗憾听你这么说，”哈利说，尽管他一想到里德尔在什么地方对什么人有爱慕之情就感到不安，但他还是充满了同情地说。“你尝试过和这个人出去约会么？午餐？晚餐？”<br/><br/>“我更愿意参加部长候选人的竞选辩论，而不是简单地吃午餐或晚餐，”里德尔说。“你听说过这个，是不是?魔法部正在举办一场活动，下一任魔法部长的两位候选人将在会上就一些问题进行辩论。它将对公众开放，去得早的人还会有座位。”<br/><br/>“哦，<em><strong>是这个啊</strong></em>，”哈利意识到。“我把这事给忘了。梅林，我倒不介意去看这个。你知道魔法部有人建议放弃选举，直接把这个职位交给邓布利多吗?当然，他谢绝了。”<br/><br/>“我确实听说过，是的，”里德尔做了个苦相说，“我很高兴他拒绝了。不过话说回来，辩论将在下周六进行，你愿意和我一起去吗?”<br/><br/>“可以，当然。”哈里同意道。“如果你不介意和我一起去，而不是和你暗恋的人一起去的话。如果你有暗恋的人的话。任何人。你可从来没说过这个。”<br/><br/>里德尔绝望地叹息着。<br/><br/>“我到时候会来接你去的。”他离开前只说了这么一句。</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“所以斯宾塞·穆文还会参加竞选，对么？”哈利问道，然后坐在了他的座位上。在他身旁，里德尔已经开始对还空无一人的高台皱眉头了。在他们周围，无数的人在大声喧哗着，想法设法给自己找个位置坐下来。“谁是另一个候选人？”<br/><br/>“柯蒂斯·潘尼特。”里德尔说。“一个没有骨气的寄生虫。他是福力的侄子。他和他叔叔有很多相似之处。”<br/><br/>“你认识他？”<br/><br/>“我们见过面。”<br/><br/>“斯宾塞·穆文应该会赢，对吧？人们信任他，而且作为现任部长，他一直以来都做得不错。”哈利说，“还有什么意外能让人们放弃选择<strong><em>他那样的人</em></strong>而投票给潘尼特呢？”<br/><br/>“潘尼特是个纯血，并不特别亲近麻瓜或者麻瓜出身的人。”里德尔解释道，“他很富有，而且容易被其他更加富有更加狡猾的纯血们操控，如果他有机会的话，他会很乐意尝试通过一些非常具有争议的法律条文。”<br/><br/>“你怎么知道的？”哈利好奇地问。“你说你们只见过面……你们讲过话么？”<br/><br/>“几年前他来访问过霍格沃兹，那时我还是个学生。”里德尔说。“他在一次大型活动上发表了类似校友演讲的一段讲话。是斯拉格霍恩邀请他回去的，当时庞内特，你知道的，刚成为部长的侄子。之后我们确实聊了一会儿，是的。他对马尔福印象深刻，尽管他年纪比马尔福大了很多，但在任何事情上他都和马尔福意见一致。总是同意别人的观点的提别之处在于……这并不能凸显你的聪明才智。”<br/><br/><span class="u"><em>‘他对马尔福印象深刻，而不是你。’</em></span>哈利想。<span class="u"><em>‘难怪你生气了。那太伤你的自尊了，不是么？’</em></span>“那这意味着那些富有的纯血贵族们会投票给潘尼特么？”<br/><br/>“不止是有钱人。”里德尔回答说。周围的吵闹声越来越大，他把哈利拉得离自己更近了些。“甚至一些穷人也会投票给他，那些社会底层的垃圾们。那些自大而又缺少教育的人会把自己的失败归咎于其他人。还有最糟糕的一部分——那些心胸狭隘的学者们。他们总是生活在一种错觉中，以为自己比实际要聪明得多。他们到处宣扬自己的偏见，假装这些偏见是有理由支撑的。而那些支撑全都是假的。那些人会投票给潘内特，因为他们认为他会以某种方式使他们受益。”<br/><br/>“那他会使那群人受益么？”<br/><br/>“<em><strong>不会</strong></em>，当然不会！他会安然地坐上自己的第一把交椅，牺牲其他所有人的利益来迎合富人，而现在想投票给他的人会慢慢意识到，他没有给他们难题带来解决方案。他带来的只会是糟糕的管理，和可能出现的金融危机。”<br/><br/>“那斯宾塞穆文呢？人们为什么<em><strong>不会</strong></em>给他投票呢？”哈利想，放纵自己被另一个巫师拉得更靠近些。鉴于他现在根本坐不直了，他扭动身体换了个更舒服的姿势。最后哈利干脆放开手脚，整个人都靠在了汤姆身上，对对方搂住他肩膀的胳膊一点儿也不在意。“多数人肯定足够明智，会把票投给更好的候选人吧?”<br/><br/>“有人认为斯宾塞穆文离麻瓜首相有点<strong><em>太</em></strong>近了。”汤姆轻声对他说。当一个身着深绿色长袍的巫师出现在舞台上时，他突然安静了下来。也许是无意中，他把哈利抓得更紧了。<br/><br/>“谢谢你们，女士们，先生们，感谢你们今天出席这次盛会。”那个巫师说，一边擦去额头上的汗珠。他的声音明显被施了魔法，被增强到能够轻松压过所有人。“不久之后，我们的两位候选人就会来到这里，在我们所有人面前，讨论与他们<em><strong>和</strong></em>我们都密切相关的话题。请不要乱施魔咒，记住——为你们会引以为傲的英国魔法部长候选人投票吧!”<br/><br/>“那是斯奈尔奥古斯都。实际上是个记者。”里德尔说，嘴唇紧贴着哈里的耳朵。“他是一个纯血，但看起来一点也不像。但人们都知道他对其他纯血统的人很挑剔。”<br/><br/>“你为什么不从政呢?”哈利压低声音说，把脑袋转向里德尔，当他意识到他们离得这么近时，他几乎想要撤回身。他的嘴唇似有还无地掠过里德尔的脸颊，继续说道:“你显然了解这些人。你知道他们的把戏。为什么<em><strong>你</strong></em>会在一个黑暗的小巷里的一个小铺子里工作，而不是在那里，在台上，说服人们投票给你?”<br/><br/>“尽管很多人都认为政客们需要的仅仅是有说服力的演讲，但实际并非如此。”里德尔说，不过他听起来并不像以前那样太过反对哈利的这个观点了。现在斯宾塞穆文和潘尼特都在台上就座了，辩论即将开始。这种活动与哈利在他的时代所看到的完全不同。事实上，他还没有听过候选人之间的辩论呢。<br/><br/>“你是在告诉我你成功不了么？”哈利问，他已经知道答案不可能是肯定。此外，如果里德尔能说服纯血统的人支持他接管魔法世界，他为什么不能说服他们帮助他完成竞选呢?“找到赞助商。建立关系。做一个比斯宾塞穆文和潘尼特都更好的部长。”<em><span class="u">‘看在梅林的份上，别变成黑魔王就行。’</span></em><br/><br/>“看他手忙脚乱的样子。”里德尔嘟囔着，看着潘尼特费力地为他将要成为部长所管理的那个社会制定宏大计划。他做着夸张的手势，装腔拿调，还显摆自己的袍子，据他个人所称，那袍子是一支被奴役的麻瓜军队在意大利手工制作的。<br/><br/>“我的魅力所在，正如你看到的，就是我很富有，”潘尼特说，而哈利的脸因厌恶和难以置信而扭曲着。“我也能让你们，<em><strong>你们所有人</strong></em>，变得像我一样富有。我可以使我们的社会富有。我可以让英国的魔法世界再次真正伟大起来。”<br/><br/>“那你打算怎么实现它?”斯宾塞穆文问道，显然没有被这段演讲吸引或打动。“你目前为止还没说出过一个你能达到的目标呢，潘尼特先生。”<br/><br/>“我当然可以实现我的承诺，我不会说谎，”潘尼特立刻说道。“让我告诉你们，我是一个非常聪明的人。我知道如何把事情做好。我知道如何让<strong><em>我们</em></strong>再次伟大。有些人说我幸运，但我并不苟同。我是一个——女士们先生们，我的个人品质——一个关心他人的人。我是一个忧国忧民的巫师。我关心你，关心我自己，我关心所有人。我关心每一个进入我们社会的麻瓜出身的人。现在——让我告诉你们，专家们让我得以一直关注和了解这问题。麻瓜出身的人在我们的社会里有很大的优势——”<br/><br/>“潘尼特先生，这<em><strong>不是</strong></em>真话，”斯宾塞穆文打断了他的话，但只愤怒地深深叹了口气，因为潘尼特又开始继续说话了。<br/><br/>“我不是一个有偏见的人，”潘尼特坚持。“我是你们能找到的偏见最少的人了。我的个人品质还有辩证的看待问题。我批判事物。而我了解那些麻瓜出身的人。他们懒惰。他们有很多特权，他们的错误会被原谅，却会把自己的懒惰归咎于别人。你知道为什么没人阻止他们吗?你知道为什么吗?因为我们好人太多了!这才是真话！你知道我还知道什么吗?我知道人们已经厌倦了当好人!”<br/><br/>“<strong><em>汤姆</em></strong>，”哈利又压低声音说，这次他听起来吓坏了。“你是在告诉我，<em><strong>这个人</strong></em>能成为最后两个候选人之一，而<strong><em>你</em></strong>却办不到么？<em><strong>你认真的吗</strong></em>?”<br/><br/>里德尔沉默了好一会儿，然后深深地叹了口气。要是别人在叹气的话，这种语气就可以被定义为充满了无可奈何了。“我会考虑的，”他最后说。“下一次选举将在六年后举行。我有足够的时间考虑这个。”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“如果我认真考虑你的建议的话。”里德尔说，靠在柜台上，看着哈利工作。“这将意味着我的……抱负将发生巨大的变化。”<br/><br/>“那变化是件坏事儿么？”哈利问。“那些你计划要实现的事情，不管是什么，作为部长的你会不能实现吗?”<br/><br/>“我可以，但我的道路上有很大的阻碍。”里德尔说——嗯，应该叫汤姆。哈利实在忍不住直呼他的名。“虽然我已经成功地获得了不少潜在的有利关系，但要让这些关系进入公众视野，同时表明它们对我的支持，还需要进行相当大的调整。”<br/><br/>“你是麻瓜出身么？”哈利突然问，尽管他早已知道答案。“你从没说过这个。”<br/><br/>“不是。”汤姆回答。“我是个混血。虽然我母亲的巫师家庭非常……值得称道，但是这并不是我准备向公众披露的信息。尤其是在一开始——这会让事情升级得太快。”<br/><br/>“那就别透露了。”哈利对他说，一边心跳加速。这并不是他最初时间旅行的目的，但是梅林……能把里德尔——汤姆——推到一条能够减少死亡和破坏的道路上的想法是难以置信的。“只告诉那些需要知道的人，这样他们就会支持你。一旦情况掌握在你的掌握之中，那就再透露信息。我相信到时候你会处理好的。”<br/><br/>汤姆沉默了好一会儿，看着哈利照料他的花。异乎寻常的阳光使店里比平时更明亮，而且现在看不到顾客，哈利可以自由地把注意力集中在他身上。<br/><br/>“你现在不是应该在工作吗?”哈利问。“你整个上午都在这儿。”<br/><br/>“博金在看店。”汤姆回答。“他午饭后才需要我的帮助。”<br/><br/>“他又派你来赶走我了吗?这就是他不来找你回去的原因吗?”<br/><br/>“Hmm-m。也许。”<br/><br/>“你看预言家日报了么？”哈利突然说。“昨天的，我的意思是。潘尼特在指责斯奈尔<em>（译者注：当日的主持人）</em>陷害他。”<br/><br/>“陷害他什么？失败么？”汤姆冷笑道。“潘尼特咎由自取。”<br/><br/>“他认为斯奈尔在引导辩论的走向时，故意显得潘尼特不讨喜。”哈利翻着白眼说，“就像那个傻子的发言本身没有让他不讨喜似的。”<br/><br/>“潘尼特是那种能让格林德沃这样的人实现成为黑魔王的目标的部长。”汤姆突然说，弄得哈利在柜台后面紧张地挪动了一下身子。“一个像他这样的人负责管理我们的社会——想象一下！要是有人想要接管这场烂摊子，把我们的社会引向更好的道路，这怎么能受到指责呢?”<br/><br/>“我不认为一场恶意的接管是个好方法。”哈利反驳说。“当你能够，比如，能够不用迫使群众屈服的手段就能赢得众人的支持时。”<br/><br/>“你知道的，哈利。”汤姆说，用阴沉的、审视的目光看了哈利一眼。“有时候顺从是件好事儿。”<br/><br/>“如果顺从不是真心的那就不是好事。”哈利回答说。“那会成为……另一个让你分心的风险。”<br/><br/>汤姆摇摇头，用手指捋了捋头发，做了个不耐烦的手势。看到汤姆的头发这么乱，衬衫的袖子卷到肘部，哈利<em><strong>真的</strong></em>——“我需要计划一下。”汤姆说，把哈利从迷思中吓了一跳。“我需要一个周密的计划，这将是很值得尝试的事情——我以前<em><strong>根本没有</strong></em>期望这样做过——但是……也许我可以这么做。我会考虑的。”<br/><br/>“那么，你还有什么其他的宏伟计划在酝酿之中吗?”哈利问，不知道汤姆是否真的会向他透露什么。事实证明他没有这样的运气——不过哈利也没想过他能探听到什么。<br/><br/>“没什么特别了不起的计划，”他回答。“也许，我一直在企图努力争取到管理职位。”<br/><br/>“在博金博克?”哈利哼了一声，然后摇了摇头。“我相信你会找到从中受益的方法的，在将来。”<br/><br/>“这很容易。”汤姆立刻说。“人们——甚至包括一些认为自己努力工作是为了继承财富的老式纯血统的人——都喜欢听弱者讲述自己从无关紧要的职位打拼到成功的故事。这些故事给人们一种错觉，让他们认为环境并没有像实际情况那样恶劣，他们还有机会攀升——毕竟，如果有人能做到，为什么他们不能呢?你看，<strong><em>我</em></strong>不是问题所在——我身上没有任何东西可以让别人攻讦我。然而，我<em><strong>真正</strong></em>需要的是一个了解政治圈的人，而不仅仅是了解公众人物。”<br/><br/>“你曾经说过你是斯莱特林的学生。”哈利指出。“你肯定认识可以帮助你的人吧?”<br/><br/>“哦，是的，我认识一些。”汤姆低声说，然后凭空变出了一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。梅林啊，哈利发现就连<em><strong>这个</strong></em>也很迷人——凭空召唤出什么东西——就像他自己做不到似的。“我需要记录一些信息。我还需要和记者们建立良好的关系，还要获得一些推荐信。”<br/><br/>“我相信你们学校的教授会帮你?”<br/><br/>“哦，是的，斯拉格霍恩肯定会的。也许迪佩特也可以，尽管他最近退休了。”<br/><br/>“不考虑邓布利多?”哈利问。<br/><br/>“不,”汤姆说。“不用邓布利多。”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“他很固执，不是吗?”一天，博金正在看着他库存报告，然后地抬起头狡黠地说。里德尔没有反应，装作他不知道老巫师在指什么。博金故意继续说：“那个我们的花店主邻居。他很固执，不是吗?看起来仍然没意愿搬到对角巷去?”<br/><br/>“嗯？哦，是的，确实很顽固。”里德尔同意了。“同时也很健忘和愚笨。谢天谢地，我们一开始担心他是魔法部的间谍或傲罗，但是搞错了出任务的地方，不过我可以……如果你愿意的话，就继续说服他离开。”<br/><br/>“哦，不，不用了。”博金叹了口气，仍然注意着里德尔可能做出的每一个反应。“他不再举办葬礼了，也没有特别打扰到我们。你也不需要每天去花店了。我知道你<em><strong>讨厌</strong></em>在工作中受到打扰。”<br/><br/>“我真心认为和他打交道是我工作的一部分。”里德尔说，脸上露出惯常的虚假的眯眼微笑。“真的，像他这样的人谁也说不准。”<br/><br/>“我觉得他还挺不错的，”博金继续说道。“事实上，我和他讲过几次话。他似乎表现得都很愉快。他相当的勤勉，而且也算半个得体了。我正在考虑把我的女儿介绍给他。”也不是说他有一个女儿，但里德尔不知道，是不是?<br/><br/>“那……是……这是在看法上相当大的飞跃。”里德尔说。“我很惊讶。”<br/><br/>“你不认为他是个正派的巫师吗?”<br/><br/>“我想我还不够了解他，真的。”<br/><br/>“这难道不是几次会面就能够了解的么？。”博金反问。<span class="u"><em>‘喀耳刻在上，你跟他见面的次数还不够多么。’</em></span>“谁知道呢，如果他们相处得好，说不定他最后会成为我的女婿呢!他这个年纪的年轻人——汤姆，你也是——都正在寻求婚姻。最好早点安定下来，生几个孩子，然后开始你的生活。”<br/><br/>“也许……你不能指望太多。”里德尔回答，脸上的微笑毫无乐趣可言。“他看起来不像是，嗯，想要结婚的那种人。”<br/><br/><span class="u"><em>‘从那孩子看你的眼神来看，我并不感到惊讶。’</em></span>博金摇着头想。“谁能肯定呢，对吧?不妨试一试，看看结果如何。当然,除非……他已经在谈恋爱了?”<br/><br/>“他没有，”里德尔回答。“对了，最近有很多人想要买妖精制造的东西。我应该去找找么？如果我们只是等着，什么都不做，那看起来不会有妖精制造品自己投奔而来。”<br/><br/>“风险太大了，”博金反驳道。“在新的贸易限制下，试图寻找我们的客户想要的那种产品太冒险了。你怎么知道他没有谈恋爱?”<br/><br/>“我——什么?哦，你是说花店主?”<br/><br/>“哈利,是的。这就是他的名字，对吗?”<br/><br/>“他没提过正在谈恋爱的事儿。”里德尔说，仿佛若无其事的耸肩只有往常一半的说服力。“我们已经说过好几次话了，我相信如果他有另一半的话，他肯定会提起的。”<br/><br/>“这取决于你们谈话的主题不是么？”博金说，然后叹了口气，放弃了这个话题。他不习惯这样做，虽然他也不想为别人操心，但看到里德尔表现得更加人性化还是很有趣的。“雪莱夫人不久前卖给我们一支诅咒的羽毛笔，你还记得在哪吗?从两条街往下走的希克斯叫我帮他预定，还预付了一半的钱。”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“哈利，”汤姆说着走进了花店。哈利刚才一直用手在垃圾桶上方悬着一株疯狂诅咒的百日菊——<strong><em>汤姆不想具体问</em></strong>——他转过身来看着他，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。<br/><br/>“你好啊，”哈利说着，把百日菊放在柜台上。那东西用颤抖的树叶抓着花盆，大声抽泣着。再一次，汤姆选择忽略场景，专注于对话。<br/><br/>“你看起来，嗯，今天不是很开心。怎么了？”<br/><br/>哈利的判断没有错。汤姆脸上的表情很清楚地表明他正在为什么事而烦恼着，而哈利无论如何也猜不出那是什么事。当哈利没有得到任何解释时，他选择让汤姆先默默地生一会儿闷气，自己开始烧茶。不久，他把两杯热气腾腾的伯爵茶放在柜台上，然后坐了下来。<br/><br/>汤姆盯着他看了好一会儿，深深地叹了口气。<br/><br/>“说啊。”哈利催促道。“如果你想要说话，就说出来。”<br/><br/>“我不知道<strong><em>怎么回事</em></strong>，”汤姆承认了。“今天早些时候我和博金谈了话，他表示有兴趣把你介绍给他的女儿。我…我觉得那种想法<em><strong>非常</strong></em>令人不安。我不想让你做任何长期的承诺，限制到能和你——你待在花店的时间”<br/><br/><em><span class="u">‘博金有个女儿？’</span></em>哈利想道，然后摇了摇头。“反正我对见博金先生的女儿也没兴趣，所以你也没必要担心。”他<em><strong>为什么</strong></em>要担心呢？除非……也许<em><strong>汤姆</strong></em>对她感兴趣？<br/><br/>“我没在担心，真的，”汤姆回答。“尽管我从未见过这位女士，不过他的父亲可不是我想要出现在我家人中的人。你看，他已经在猜测你会不会成为他的女婿了，那太——”<br/><br/>“哦，不，那是不可能的。”哈利回答，不明白博金怎么会把自己当成一个良选。还是说这种事在这个时代很普遍?哈利从来没有和这个人说过话，更不用说在他面前花足够的时间给他留下深刻的、积极正面的印象了。他为什么要——<em><strong>除非</strong></em>……除非这是一个想激怒汤姆的谎言?它显然成功了，但<strong><em>如何</em></strong>成功的呢?汤姆为什么会烦恼呢，他想到了——<br/><br/>哦。<br/><br/>万一……<br/><br/>可能也许大概？<br/><br/>“如果你不认识那位女士，那么让你恼火的部分，也许，和<em><strong>我</strong></em>有关？”哈利狡猾地问。汤姆抽搐了一下，又皱起了眉头。他保持沉默，于是哈利继续说:“如果我<em><strong>想要</strong></em>和某人长期订婚呢?”<br/><br/>“那么你应该仔细考虑你的订婚对象，”汤姆说。哈利哈哈大笑，身子前倾，凑近汤姆，几乎把柜台上那株被附身的百日菊推掉在地。<br/><br/>“我认为只有一个对象是我真正感兴趣的，”他透露，感觉太过高兴都忘记了紧张。“但我不确定那个对象是否想要我。我们只会对所有事情产生分歧——”<br/><br/>“这不是事实，不是么？”汤姆急忙打断他的话。“你已经知道我会……呃，我很快就会立志从政。除了整个黑魔王的问题之外，我们之间并没有多少分歧，对吧?”<br/><br/>“你说得对。”哈利愉快地说，忍不住笑了起来。“你想再约我一次非正式的约会吗?”<br/><br/>汤姆盯着他看了好一会儿，眼睛睁得大大的，而且，<strong><em>wow</em></strong>——他连<em><strong>眼睛</strong></em>都那么好看。在哈利看来，这是不公平的，因为要对那张脸说不真的很难——尤其是知道它的主人是谁时。汤姆咳嗽了一声，说:“我们一起吃晚饭怎么样?今晚?”<br/><br/>“我还以为你不约晚餐呢。”哈利说。另一个人翻了个白眼，显然不以为然。<br/><br/>“我之前也不认为我会做出长期承诺，不过如果对象是你的话，我想我不会介意。”他说。“你觉得怎么样？Deal？”<br/><br/>“好吧。”哈利回答。他感到轻松、愉悦，感到他觉得自己永远不会感受到的感觉。他感到<em><strong>幸福</strong></em>。“Deal。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>